1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of exercise and muscle development; The invention is more particularly directed to a method and apparatus for use in development of the upper arm, shoulder and the neck muscles; The invention is even more particularly directed to a method wherein a single arm is utilized to manipulate the muscles of the shoulder and neck associated with that arm by utilizing a weight carried by a sling over the arm and controlled by the hand of the same arm.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is no prior art known to me which utilizes the weight in a sling over an arm to exercise the shoulder, upper arm and neck muscles.